<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>always here by MavenMorozova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854820">always here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova'>MavenMorozova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short &amp; sweet [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past Abuse, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Snily, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>request: "Imagine if you will, an AU where Eileen gets the guts to leave Tobias and takes Snape with her, and he having mixed feelings for obvious reasons. The first night at their new house, which is LONG away from Spinner's End (also obvious reasons), Snape looks up at a tapping at his window. There's a flash of red, and a familiar face smiles once he sees her."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short &amp; sweet [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>always here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from an anon request on tumblr (request description is in summary)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lily?” The name is barely a whisper upon his lips, a puff of air escaping a warm throat in the middle of a harsh winter.</p><p>Severus rushes to open the window, pressing his entire weight against it (which, to be honest, isn’t much at all) in an attempt to raise the frame. The paint seems to be stuck, or something–he heaves against it one final time and the window finally gives, Severus nearly falling out of it as he pushed it upwards.</p><p>He looks down to see Lily laughing.</p><p>“What?” Severus asks sourly, crossing his arms. Yet, he can’t help but smile. Just a little. Only for Lily.</p><p>She only raises her eyebrows at him, tilting her head to one side. “I missed you, Sev.”</p><p>He climbs over the windowsill, floating down until he stands at her side. “How did you even find us?” he asks. “Me and my mum?”</p><p>“Easy,” Lily replies, reaching up to brush aside a stringy strand of black hair from his forehead. She purses her lips as she does so.</p><p>“Don’t tell me that I need to wash my hair,” Severus mumbles under his breath. “It only solves the problem for…two hours?” He gives her a weak smile. Lily rolls her eyes and takes his wrist, dragging him down to sit with her on the grass.</p><p>Their new home is sparse, to be sure, a two-story wooden structure in the middle of a wide meadow, rustic and grimy, with no plumbing–and Severus is sure that they will find an infestation of some sort of bug soon. It’s only a matter of time.</p><p>But none of that matters, because when he steps outside of the door, he is surrounded by bright sunlight, bundles of growing wildflowers, and soft green grass, albeit a little muddy.</p><p>And, most importantly, there is no Tobias Snape. There is no overbearing father, no abusive husband. For the first time in years, Severus feels completely free.</p><p>If only Lily could always be here with him, too. He senses the same sadness in her, too.</p><p>“We’ll see each other soon, too,”  Severus says, smiling. “At school. At Hogwarts.”</p><p>At the mention of the place, Lily’s eyes shine brightly, and she seems to sit up a little straighter. “How long, Sev?” she asks, and the question is almost a plead, her hands coming to intertwine with his. He looks, down, stunned at her touch, their physical connection sending a small flutter through his chest. “How long until I get the letter?”</p><p>“Not long,” is all Severus can say, his throat contracting slightly. He is oh, so nervous when she gets this close to him. A hesitation, then–</p><p>Shaking a little, Severus wraps his arms around her in a soft embrace. “Thank you for coming to me,” he whispers into her red, un-greasy hair. “You don’t know–”</p><p>He breaks off, succumbing to tears. This time, it’s Lily who acts, her pink lips pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. If Severus could blush, he would in this moment. But for some odd reason, his pale skin never allows it.</p><p>“I know that I can’t understand,” Lily murmurs in that sweet, girlish voice of hers. “But I’m always here for you, Sev. I’m glad you’re in a safer place now. And I will come back, tomorrow.” She pulls away and smiles at him. The sun reflects off her bright red hair, and Severus feels as if the beauty of it all is blinding him “And then we’ll see each other soon. At school, like you said.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! comments &amp; kudos are always appreciated. I'm always a sucker for young!hp ships (young snily, grindeldore, tomarry, etc)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>